Best Date
by AOIchi
Summary: Yata ask you on a date,why?(YataxReader) Sorry if it suck/cannot understandable..Review please :3


**Summary :** You very close to Yata and you're the only Yata female friend, the other keep teasing Yata for being so coward,so Yata decided to confess his feeling on his first date what happen?Did he made it? (I not good at writing summary XD)

* * *

**Best Date (Yata X Reader)**

My Pda's rang,it wrote 'you got a message!'I opened the message. It's from Yata,I wonder what is it about?

'Hey [...]-chan,would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?'

I feel the world stop for a moment,I was very happy and fan-girling for a moment. But I wonder why all sudden?

I stop thinking why and start thinking what to wear tomorrow since it important matter now. I grab my handbag and rush to the city to buy some clothes for tomorrow.

The next day,

I look very pretty in the [colour] dress,it suits my [colour] eyes and [colour] hairs. I look myself in the mirror,I am happy with my appearance and ready to go!

At the Shizume City,

I saw yata with his normal appearance except he's wearing his sweater today. His face look nervous so do I. I approach him,

"He-Hey Yata-kun.."

"He-Hey [...]-chan..You..You look beautiful in that dress.."He blush.

"A-Arigatou.."

"Well,let-lets go.."

We start walking,I really dont where he going to.  
I stopped infront of an arcade.

"Yata-kun,let went here.."I point my finger to the arcade.

"O-Okay.."

Inside the arcade,there a plenty types of games.

"So,what do..you want to play?"

"Hmm..Let see.."I look around and something catch my eyes.

The toys machinery,

I grabbed yata wrist and drag him to the toys machinery.

"Let play this!"I smile.

"Okay.."Searching for some coin inside his pockets.

"I want the orange neko teddy.."I point my finger to the teddy bear.

He inserted the coins,and the games started. A few try,the bear keep falls. It made yata piss off,he ready to punch the machinery games. I calm him down,

"Well,watch the pro's do it.."I smirk,inserting coins.

In just one try,I got the orange neko teddy.

"Yey!"I showed him the teddy bear.

"Cehh!"He look away.

I chuckled,"lets go somewhere else..Somewhere that you can get me something~"

Next,we was walking at Shizume City,  
I see an ice-cream cart.

"Well,why dont you get us some ice-cream.."

"Sure..wait here.."He walk to the cart.

While he queue to buy the ice-creams,some punks when came at me.

"Hey girl,you alone?"he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey,let me go!" I tried to pull my hand from his grip but unlucky for me he bigger and stronger than me.

"Oii!Let her go or I'll kill you!"Yata came right on time.

"HUH?!WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"the big guy friend yelled.

Yata starts flaming up,the ice-cream melt and the scared punk runs away.

"A-Arigatou,Yata-kun.."

"You fine?you hurt?"

"No,I am fine.. The ice-cream melt,huh?"I chuckled.

"Gomen..I am just so angry.."

"It fine,let go buy-"I look around and the ice-cream cart already gone.

He sighed,"It seem like didnt get you anything again.."

"It's ok..There must be something you can get for me.."I smile at him.

The sun began set,  
We went to the park.(Yata still didnt got anything for you)

There's a huge tree and we decided to take a rest down there.

"It such a nice view isn't it Yata-kun?" I look around,the scenery was very nice since it spring season. The wind blew feel very nice.

"Yeah..It is.."

I think this is the best chance to ask him why did he ask me out,

"Yata-kun..Why did you ask me to go on a date all sudden?"

"Well,it because the Homra's keep teasing me.."

"Ohh..Did it bad being teased?"

"It irritating.."

"Ohh,I see..Well,after this they won't teased you again.."I feel a little sad.

I thought he ask me out cause.. Well,who knows.. Peoples actually go on a date cause they want to confess they feeling,right?

Yata realised that I look sad,"w-well..I have another reason why I ask you to go out with me.."

"Hmm?" I look at him.

"Well.."He stop a while.

"I ask you out so I can confess my feeling toward you..I like you [...]-chan since the first day you came to Homra..Your smile and everything about you..I like it..I am glad to know you.."He finished his sentence.

Both of us flushed,

"Well..I like you too..You always being there for me..Arigato,Yata-kun.."

He went closer to me."I didnt get any gifts for you yet right.."

He crashed his lips on mine,it so soft. His push his tongue inside and our tongue start dancing,gossh it feel so amazing. But,the kiss didnt last forever since we need air.

"You-you know..That is actually my first kiss.."I flushed harder than before

"Really?Me too.."

"This is the best gift ever,Yata-kun.."I chuckled.

* * *

Sorry if you dont like it..  
I'll try my best to improve my fan fiction  
Reviews? :3


End file.
